Heart Beat
by Aoi-Umay
Summary: Selama jantung kita ini berdetak, aku akan selalu bersama denganmu, menemanimu, menjagamu dan selalu mencintaimu... Warn : typo, oneshot, OOC, yaoi, my first fic in this fandom. Pairing : AkaKuro. R&R minna-san


"Tetsuya..." lirihku, mencoba mengumamkan namamu dengan segenap nafas yang hanya tersisa sedikit dalam kerongkonganku. Dan dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang masih aku miliki, aku mencoba mencari surai baby blue-mu di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang tak aku kenal.

Aku tak dapat memprediksi dimana sekarang aku berbaring, otakku terlalu lelah untuk berfikir, tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk bangkit berdiri, dan lampu putih dihadapanku itu hampir membutakan manik mataku. Serta dentingan logam di sebelah kiriku, sangat mengganggu indra pendengaranku.

"Dimana aku."

Mataku semakin berat dan ingin sekali terlelap saat aku melihat beberapa orang dengan masker warna hijau yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya menghalangi pandanganku. Ku gumamkan sekali lagi namamu sebelum aku jatuh tertidur sambil dikelilingi manusia berkonstum serba hijau itu.

"Tetsuya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***HEART BEAT***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Heart Beat © Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**AkaKuro**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OCC, Akashi PoV, one-shot, alur berantakan, my first fic in this fandom**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akashi-kun... apakah nanti kau bisa pulang lebih awal." aku menghentikan sejenak acaraku mengenakan mantel pagi itu, saat aku mendengar suara lirihmu menyapa.

"Ada apa Tetsuya, apa ada yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Kau hanya menggelengkan kepala perlahan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku barusan, dan dapat aku artikan jawabanmu itu sebagai kata 'tidak ada apa-apa'.

Ya... aku selalu tahu apa yang kau inginkan, aku selalu mengerti apa yang kau butuhkan. 'Karena aku selalu benar.' Setidaknya itu yang selama ini aku percayai, setidaknya itu yang selama ini aku jalani.

"Akan aku usahakan." ku sunggingkan sejenak senyum bisnisku saat menatapmu.

Seolah-olah kau telah tahu apa yang sedang aku fikirkan, kau tersenyum hangat sambil mengeratkan genggamanmu pada apron biru yang kau kenakan, mencoba mengeliminasi jarak di antara kita dan tak segan kau mengecup bibirku perlahan sebagai ucapan selamat jalan sebelum aku berangkat kerja.

"Kalau begitu... aku berangkat Tetsuya."

BLAM

Aku menutup pintu dengan segera, tak mengindahkan bagaimana suara lirihmu mengucapkan 'Hati-hati di jalan' yang sudah terlanjur teredam pintu kayu yang tertutup.

**T^T**

Aku tak dapat memenuhi janjiku pada Tetsuya hari itu, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan, aku selalu ingin mengerjakan segala sesuatu itu dengan sempurna tanpa cacat tanpa kegagalan.

Seperti sekarang ini sebagai orang baru yang mulai merintis karier sebagai pengusaha pembuat permainan shogi aku harus menjamu beberapa pemegang saham yang ingin menantangku bermain shogi.

Hampir pukul 24.00 aku sampai di rumah berlantai duaku. Suasana rumah kala itu sedikit gelap, dapat aku pastikan mungkin Tetsuya sudah terlelap. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang guru TK dan menjaga anak-anak kecil yang hiperaktif itu pasti membuatnya kelelahan. Bergegas aku menuju kamar tempat peraduan kami berdua, namun aku harus menatap kekosongan dalam ruangan bernuansa biru itu.

Aku segera beranjak untuk mencari surai baby blue dimarkasnya yang kedua, di dapur. Dan benar saja aku tertegun melihat pemandangan di dalamnya. Tetsuya tengah terlelap di atas lengannya yang terlipat, sedangkan di atas meja tempat Tetsuya menumpukan lengannya tengah penuh dengan beberapa hidangan dan sebuah kue tart berukuran sedang.

"Tetsuya..." panggilku lirih di dekat telinganya sambil mengelus perlahan pipi putih pucatnya. Aku hanya ingin Tetsuya tahu aku sudah pulang.

Aku melihat manik matanya bergerak perlahan dalam balutan kelopak matanya yang menutup, dan sedetik kemudian nampaklah manik biru langit musim panas membuka sempurna.

Kau nampak tertegun menyadari keberadaanku, setelah melirik pada jam dinding yang berada di dapur, segera kau membingkai wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganmu yang terasa dingin. Dan pada detik itu aku sangat yakin jika kau sudah sangat lama berada di dapur ini, sendirian.

Manik biru cerahmu menatap lembut manik dwiwarnaku, menyebarkan rasa hangat yang perlahan menyebar keseluruh tubuhku.

"Happy Anniversary Akashi-kun."

Aku diam, masih tertegun, tapi kau nampak mengerti keadaanku yang tengah kebingungan. Itu terbukti dengan senyumanmu yang makin melebar.

"Selamat hari jadi pernikahan kita Akashi-kun."

DEG

'Bodoh...' makiku dalam hati.

Padahal dulu aku yang pertama menyatakan perasaanku padanya, padahal aku yang lima tahun lalu mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama, padahal aku yang setahun lalu meminangnya. Tapi kenapa malah aku yang melupakannya...

Kau masih di sana, berdiri dengan senyumanmu, membingkai wajahku dengan kedua tanganmu, menunggu reaksiku.

GREB

Tak ada kata yang mampu aku ucapkan, aku terlalu malu karena telah melupakan hari penting kita, bahkan aku mengabaikan permintaanmu untuk pulang lebih awal, aku terlalu egois dan terlalu mementingkan pekerjaanku, sampai aku melupakanmu. Yang dapat aku lakukan sekarang hanya memelukmu dengan sangat erat, untuk mengurangi sesak di hati karena telah mengabaikanmu.

Dan sekali lagi, kau sangat memahamiku. Dengan tangan pucatmu, kau balas pelukanku seraya mengelus surai merahku dengan lembut sambil bergumam.

"Tak apa-apa Akashi-kun... tak apa-apa, aku tahu kau sibuk."

Andaikan aku adalah manusia yang dapat menangis, aku pasti sudah menangis dalam pelukanmu.

**T^T**

Untuk menebus semua kesalahan dan kelalaianku kemarin, sudah aku putuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Tak bosan-bosannya aku menyungingkan senyum saat membayangkan wajah terkejutmu karena tanpa pemberitahuan aku mendadak pulang lebih awal.

Namun senyumku mendadak menguap, hilang. Saat laju lamborghini merahku terhenti di depan halaman pekarangan rumah kita, aku lihat nampak sebuah porsche biru terparkir di sana.

Keningku sejenak berkerut, mendadak aku merasakan panas menyergap dadaku dan kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

Cemburu... ya aku tahu ini pertama kalinya aku diserang perasaan aneh bernama cemburu, karena aku yakin siapa pemilik mobil porsche biru itu, itu adalah mobil mantan kekasihmu. Aomine Daiki.

Aku lebih memilih masuk dengan perlahan dan mengendap-endap agar dapat mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Mungkin ini adalah sikap yang kekanakan, tapi saat sakit karena cemburu ini menyebar aku sudah membuang semua image dewasa yang biasa aku sandang.

"Apa kau benar-benar bahagia berada di sini?" tanganku mengepal keras mendengar suara berat itu, yang sangat aku yakini bukan suara lirih Tetsuya.

"Bukankah kau selalu sendirian selama ini? Aku tahu kalau Akashi jarang menemanimu." Aku hampir saja mengebrak pintu yang menghubungkan lorong dengan ruang tamu. Aku sadar betul bahwa semakin lama aku mencuri dengar hanya akan membangkitkan jiwa membunuhku, tapi rasanya sulit sekali mengerakkan kaki ini untuk menghindar dari keinginan untuk mendengar percakapan laknat ini.

"Jika kau merasa kesepian, aku..."

Cukup sudah aku mencuri dengar, jika aku mencuri dengar lebih lama lagi tentu saja aku akan segera membunuh pemuda berkulit tan itu, dan aku masih tak ingin dibenci Tetsuya karena perbuatanku, jadi aku putuskan untuk kembali mengendap-endap keluar dari rumah dan memaju Lamborghini merahku menjauh dan pergi tanpa tujuan.

**T^T**

Aku sudah duduk ditepian ranjang pagi ini, setelah semalam emosiku hampir tak terkendali saat mengetahui kenyataan Tetsuya milikku, yang tengah mendapat kunjungan dari mantan kekasihnya. Hal itu sukses membuatku tak dapat terlelap sampai fajar menjelang.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku memilih untuk membolos dari pekerjaan, mungkin sebagaian orang akan merasa bahwa dunia ini akan runtuh karena aku yang mendadak menjadi pemalas dan membolos, tapi aku sudah tak perduli lagi dengan pekerjaan dan sebagainya. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah keberadaan Tetsuya yang tak boleh direbut oleh siapapun, yang tak boleh disentuh oleh tangan selain diriku, yang tak boleh menjauh barang sejengkal saja dari kehidupanku.

Egois...? memang, tapi bukankah cinta memang mengharapkan hal yang seperti itu.

Aku mendengar suara lengkuhnya lirih dari ranjang king size kami, kau nampak sejenak meregangkan badan sebelum suara lirihmu menyambut pagiku.

"Selamat pagi Akashi-kun." Sapamu sambil mengeratkan pelukanmu dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi Tetsuya. Aku punya kejutan untukmu." ucapku sambil membalikkan badan, untuk menikmati setiap inci ekspresi keterkejutanmu.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita membolos saja, kita habiskan waktu berdua, pergi kesemua tempat yang kau inginkan."

Manik biru musim panasmu membelalak lebar, aku harus menahan sekuat tenaga agar tak langsung menerjangmu di atas tempat tidur saking imutnya parasmu saat itu.

Namun sekarang berganti aku yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba kau sudah menghambur dalam pelukanku seraya bergumam di depan dadaku. "Terima kasih... Aku mencintaimu Akashi-kun."

**T^T**

"Kau yakin ingin pergi hari ini Akshi-kun? Kau nampak tidak sehat?" tanyamu dengan cemas saat kita sudah berada dalam lamborghini merahku siap melaju ke tempat manapun yang kau inginkan.

"Jadi, kau ingin kita pergi kemana hari ini?" tanyaku mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan kita tentang pucatnya wajahku hari ini.

"Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian ini di rumah saja, jika kau merasa tak enak badan Akashi-kun."

"Tidak Tetsuya... aku baik-baik saja." ku belai sejenak pipi porselenmu, meninggalkan serabut merah muda saat jariku meninggalkannya, tak lupa ku sibak sejenak surai baby blue-mu, berharap dapat menenangkanmu sejenak.

"Jadi kau ingin kemana?"

Kau mendekatkan diri, memelukku sekilas seraya berbisik. "Aku tak masalah pergi kemana saja, asalkan itu bersama denganmu Akashi-kun."

Aku segera merengkuh tubuh ringkih dihadapanku ini, merengkuh pemuda yang telah membuat detak jantungku semakin berpacu keras, memeluk dengan erat pasangan sehidup sematiku dan membawanya dalam ciuman hangat yang dalam.

**T^T**

Harusnya aku mendengarkanmu Tetsuya, seharusnya aku mengindahkan peringatanmu dan tidak keras kepala dengan memaksa untuk pergi hari ini.

Tapi aku juga tak ingin membuang waktu, aku tak ingin pemuda tan yang dulu pernah menjalin hubungan denganmu itu kembali memenangkan hatimu. Aku tak ingin kau lebih memilih bersama dengannya dari pada aku yang jarang menemanimu, aku tak ingin melihatmu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Aku benar-benar tak ingin itu terjadi.

Kita sudah di tengah jalan, yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi sampai ke tempat yang ingin kau tunjungi, 'taman bermain'.

Ku perintahkan tubuhku agar mampu bertahan untuk mengendalikan kuda besi merah ini sampai di tempat tujuan, aku tak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Tetsuya jika aku berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Akashi-kun?" aku menoleh sejenak searah suara lirih di sampingku. Terlihat wajah khawatirmu, membuatku ingin segera mempercepat laju mobilku agar wajah khawatirmu berubah menjadi senyum ceria seperti yang selama ini selalu kau tunjukan hanya padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Kau tahu kalau saat itu aku berbohong Tetsuya, karena dengan segera kau mengenggam tanganku erat. Harusnya aku menjadi lebih baik setelah mendapat suntikan semangat dari genggaman tanganmu, harusnya pening yang menyerang kepalaku berangsur pulih saat aku merasakan hangat belaian tanganmu. Harusnya aku menginjak rem dan menghentikan laju mobilku saat sebuah truk dengan muatan besi tengah menantang mobil kita. Dan harusnya aku sadar bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi saat mendengar bunyi klakson mobil yang ditekan berkali-kali memekakkan telinga.

Tin... Tin...

Chittttttt...

BRAAAAAAKKKKKK

Benturan tak dapat terelakan, karena pening yang menyerangku membuatku tak sadar kalau laju mobilku sudah keluar jalur, tak sadar bahwa kini kaca depan lamborghiniku pecah dan menghembaskan tubuh bersurai baby blue keluar dari tempat duduknya.

Dengan sedikit kesadaran yang aku miliki, aku dapat mendengar beberapa orang yang tengah berteriak menyaksikan tragedi yang terjadi, sebagaian yang lain sibuk menghubungi ambulan, dan yang lainnya tengah sibuk mengerubungiku dan sesosok pemuda yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depan jalanan di depan mobilku.

"Tetsuya..." gumamku lirik sebelum semua pandanganku menjadi gelap dan aku tak dapat mendengarkan suara apapun lagi.

**T^T**

Aku mencoba membuka manik mataku sejenak, namun buru-buru harus ku sembunyikan lagi di balik pelupuk mataku karena terang yang belum dapat diadaptasi oleh manik dwiwarnaku.

"**Buka matamu perlahan-lahan saja Akashi-kun."**

"Tetsuya..." lirihku masih dengan manik yang tertutup.

Sekali lagi aku mencoba membuka manik mataku, namun kali ini lebih perlahan untuk menuruti perkataanmu, aku ingin segera dapat melihat surai baby blue-mu, ingin segera menatap senyum yang terbingkai dalam wajah minim ekspresi milikmu.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah surai hijau yang membaur dengan dominasi warna putih ruangan tempat aku berbaring. Aku dapat merasakan nyeri yang menyerang salah satu lenganku, dan melihat beberapa kabel-kabel aneh yang terpasang pada dadaku. Aku tahu bahwa kini aku berada dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Shintarou... dimana Tetsuya." Tanyaku langsung pada pemuda bersurai hijau yang nampak sedang memeriksa denyut nadiku.

Aku tahu ada yang tengah disembunyikannya, itu terlihat dari caranya memperbaiki letak kaca matanya yang tidak benar-benar melorot.

Aku paling tidak suka diabaikan saat bertanya seperti ini, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan Tetsuya. Aku hampir beranjak dari tempatku berbaring, berniat untuk mencekram jubah dokter Midorima Shintarou sebelum sebuah suara menenangkan dan menghentikan niatku.

"**Tenanglah Akashi-kun... aku baik-baik saja."**

Aku tersentak mendengar suaramu karena aku tak jua dapat menemukan wujudmu dalam ruangan itu, namun entah kenapa aku mendadak menjadi sangat tenang dan dapat mengendalikan diri lagi setelah aku mendengar lirih suaramu.

**T^T**

Acara tidurku terasa terusik dengan percakapan beberapa orang di luar kamar rawatku, pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka membuatku dapat melihat siapa saja yang sudah berani menganggu waktu istirahatku.

Aku sudah dapat menerka siapa saja mereka saat melihat warna-warni surai mereka. Aku tersenyum sekelilas saat menatap empat pemuda tengah berdiri melingkar memunggungi ranjang tempatku berbaring.

**Normal PoV**

"Apakah itu benar ssu~" Kise Ryota sang model tengah menangis tersedu-sedu setelah mendengar dengan seksama cerita yang dibawa oleh sang dokter muda Midorima Shintarou.

Sesosok yang lain bersurai biru tua tengah mengeratkan gengaman tangannya, sedetik kemudian pemuda berkulit tan itu menghantam dinding Rumah Sakit dengan tinjunya, tak menghiraukan rasa ngilu yang menjalari seluruh jemarinya.

"Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi pada Kuro-chin." Murakasibara Atsushi sudah berhenti mengunyah keripiknya saat cerita dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Setidaknya hal ini yang dapat aku lakukan untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya, aku juga tak menyangka bahwa kunjunganku dengan Aomine tempo hari adalah terakhir kali kami akan bertemu, nanodayo." Sang dokter nampak menerawang jauh mengingat kunjungannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dia selalu berharap dapat selalu bersama dengan orang yang disayanginya selamanya, menemaninya kemanapun selama-lamanya, dan karena bertimbangan itulah aku berani mentransplantasikan jantungnya pada Akashi. Karena jantung Akashi yang tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik setelah dadanya membentur setir kemudi dengan kerasnya, sedangkan Kuroko tak mampu bertahan karena pendarahan otak yang sangat hebat. Aku tak bisa menyelelamatkan keduanya, tapi aku dapat menyelamatkan salah satu dari mereka. Dan kemungkinan hidup Aksashi lebih besar dengan mendapat donor jantung dari Kuroko dari pada kemungkinan hidup Koroko sendiri."

BRAKKK

Semua pemuda yang tengah berwajah mendung itupun terlonjak dan mencari asal suara yang menurut mereka berasal dari dalam ruang perawatan Akashi. Dan benar saja empat pasang manik hijau, biru tua, kuning dan ungu nampak terkejut mendapati sahabat mereka tengah terkapar di dekat pintu dengan lengan yang bersimbah darah yang berasal dari lengan yang sebelumnya terpasang jarum infus, pasti darah itu berasal dari bekas jarum infus yang di tarik dengan paksa.

"AKASHI/AKASHICCHI/AKA-CHIN..." teriak mereka bersamaan.

**T^T**

**Akashi PoV**

"—Kun... Akashi-kun..."

Aku mencoba membuka manik mataku perlahan, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah surai baby blue milikmu, lengkap dengan tubuh pucat serta senyuman yang mengembang terbingkai dalam wajah rupawanmu.

"Te... Tetsu... ya."

Apa mungkin ini mimpi? Dengan jelas tadi aku mendengar bahwa...

"Kau tidak bermmpi Akashi-kun."

Aku tertegun, sejak kapan Tetsuya bisa membaca fikiranku, padahal biasanya aku yang mencoba untuk membaca fikirannya.

"Jangan pernah salahkan Midorina-kun atas keputusannya, memang ini yang aku inginkan, memang ini yang aku harapkan. Bisa bersama-sama denganmu selama-lamanya."

Aku mencoba bangkit berdiri, mencoba duduk dan mengesampingkan rasa sakit yang menjalari sekujur tubuhku, tapi kau menahanku agar aku tetap berbaring di atas ranjangku.

Aku hendak mengucapkan sebuah kata saat kau membuka lagi suaramu dan kembali membuatku tertegun.

"Dan jangan sekali-kali kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas hal yang tengah menimpa kita berdua. jika kau melakukannya, itu hanya akan membuatku sedih. Tentu kau tak ingin membuat aku sedih kan Akashi-kun?"

"Demi apapun di atas dunia ini Tetsuya, aku tak pernah ingin membuatmu sedih, apa lagi menangis. Tapi apa aku sanggup jika hidup tanpa senyumanmu, tanpa hangat belaian tanganmu, tanpa wujudmu disisiku."

Terangku jujur dihadapan sosok Tetsuya yang kini makin mendekatkan diri ke arahku, seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke dada sebelah kiriku.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana Akashi-kun," kau tersenyum sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatmu sebelumnya. "Selama jantung kita ini berdetak, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, menemanimu, menjagamu dan mencintaimu selama-lamanya."

**T^T**

Butuh waktu sepuluh hari bagiku untuk keluar dari Rumah Sakit, meninggalkan ruangan dengan dominasi warna putih dan bau obat yang membuatku selalu mual. Dan kini di hari pertama aku menghirup udara selain bau obat, aku bergegas menuju tempat yang sangat ingin aku singgahi sebelum pulang kerumah.

Aku menatap pusara itu dengan wajah mendung, nisan bertuliskan 'Kuroko Tetsuya' membuat hatiku terkoyak, tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri atas apa yang telah terjadi. Aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama saat memandang foto yang terbingkai dalam pusaranya, wajah pemuda yang lebih dari enam tahun ini menemani hari-hariku, surai dan manik matanya yang berwarna biru cerah selalu menenangkan hatiku, kulit pucat dan tubuh rapuhnya membuatku selalu ingin merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku.

"Nee~ apakah aku setampan itu sampai Akashi-kun tak bisa lepas untuk memandang fotoku."

Sesosok pemuda dengan surai biru langitnya nampak tengah tersenyum jahil dan melirik ke arahku.

"Jangan mulai dengan mengodaku Tetsuya, atau aku pastikan aku tidak akan minum vanila milkshake lagi."

Aku tidak serius dengan ancamanku, aku hanya sedikit malu saat dia mulai mengodaku. Dia selalu saja memiliki banyak bahan untuk membuat wajahku memanas dan merona.

"Aku mencintaimu Akashi-kun," segera kau mengeratkan pelukaanmu, aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan setelahnya. "Jadi aku mohon... aku ingin minum vanila milkshake lagi..." pintamu manja seperti dugaanku.

Aku hanya mengulas tersenyum maklum menghadapi bagaimana sikap manjamu yang sangat mengemaskan kini, aku tak perduli lagi dengan pandangan orang yang menganggap aku gila karena berbicara sendiri, karena kita telah membentuk dunia kita sendiri, berdua saja.

Dan seperti yang pernah kau katakan Tetsuya... selama jantung kita ini berdetak, kita akan selalu bersama-sama, akan selalu saling menjaga, akan selalu saling menemani, akan selalu saling mencintai selama-lamanya.

**...FIN...**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Gomen nasai... jika ceritanya jelek, abal, geje serta banyaknya typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Karena saya masih Author baru yang masih harus terus belajar dari para senpai sekalian.

Mohon bantuannya minna-san dengan menuliskan kritik dan sarannya.

Akhir kata

**REVIEW PLEASE ...**


End file.
